Aqueous soil resist compositions containing fluoro organic urethanes have been used to prevent soiling on substrate surfaces and are referred to as soil resist compositions. Examples of these soil resists are in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,766. These soil resist compositions can be applied at carpet mills by the carpet manufacturer or by the consumer after the installation of the textiles.
Most soil resist composition are stored in totes and transported by trucks to the end use destination. There are times either during storage or transport of the aqueous soil resist compositions that the compositions are exposed to freezing temperatures. Such transport and storage facilities are often not temperature regulated resulting in the composition freezing when exposed during intervals of the sub-freezing temperatures. When the compositions are exposed to freeze thaw cycles, the compositions become instable and start to phase separate, cream, and precipitate out the fluorochemical solids. The soil resist properties are decreased as a result.
It is desirable to have improved soil resist formulations for treatment of fibrous substrates such as carpets during manufacture, and for use in or after cleaning compositions used on soiled carpets that can maintain the soil resist properties and that can also withstand freeze thaw cycles. Such a soil resist formulation would also provide better resistance to soiling.
The present invention comprises a soil resist composition for treatment of fibrous substrates with specific freeze thaw stability and which provides improved soil resist properties.